sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Gamerboy123456
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Gamerboy 9.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Surge the Lion (Talk) 23:00, May 31, 2011 what the hell?! What the fucking hell do you think ur doing with two of my photos, Red's photos, and Ivy's photo?! You can't use those picture in a gallery unless you ask first!!! Who the hell do you think you are?! I'm telling them about this, you hear me?! a very angered/enraged Ouka-noir 02:45, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Yea man what's up with that!? Do you know how LONG IT took me to do those fucking photo's are out of your fucking MiND?!!!! p.S: i'M REMOVING ALL THE PHOTO'S U STOLE!!! D:< very pissed Red the hedgehog 11:34, June 6, 2011 (UTC) You could've asked me to do a speedpaint of your character for you. You didn't have to use my pictures that took me more than an hour to make Ouka-noir 16:04, June 6, 2011 (UTC) I used microsoft paint. shadowen took me a while to make. Though she came outt really well. Just ask if you want me to make a pisture of her for you Ouka-noir 16:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) No prob. You should check out ivy the seedrian's page to see whats been updated if you haven't already. ;) Ouka-noir 17:02, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Thnx. Just ask if you want me to do another one. By the way, I'm a girl and you can still call me a Dude. ;) Ouka-noir 18:19, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, im not sure if i can help too well. Maybe pink can help (even though she hasnt been on in awhile :/ ) Anyway, if you're taking their photos and recoloring them, it doesnt make them yours. Doing tiny tweaks doesn't make them yours either. If this isn't the problem, i think they're getting kinda steamed because pink made the rules because some people are FLOODING this site with tiny stub articles, including you. (no offense) You might want to just back down a bit on the articles, or at least make them longer. If these articles aren't from you, u could try to help us find who's making them, cuz they're really spamming the site. Sorry i wasn't much help. Surge the Lion 23:35, June 6, 2011 (UTC) finished the pic of Gamerboy for you, im really tired and luckily got it done Ouka-noir 03:11, June 7, 2011 (UTC) check the gamerboy teh spidermonkey page to see it Yea, I forgive ya gb(hope its cool for me to call you that) I overeacted a bit, and i going to be making a story based on the movie:Hangover(the first one) And i would love it if Gb the spidermonkey could be in it... Sorry we got off on the wrong foot =( Red the hedgehog 11:38, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Hangover Story Sup Gb! I just made the story check it out whan you get a chance! It's pretty funny...Red the hedgehog 14:15, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, I slept till noon today. I also made a pic of Linda the Bat for Red. I'll do rex for you. Ouka-noir 18:51, June 7, 2011 (UTC) No prob. MY FINGERS ARE NUMB!!!!! Ouka-noir 19:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) sorry sorry, i have to see an actual page and have the owners permission. If you have him write me i'll try to do it Ouka-noir 03:25, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gb! i gave my chara red a new theme song! I think it'sd a good song, but i want someone else's opion..Link Just click the link on the page that say:To the stars... Red the hedgehog 18:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I dont use paint - I use Paint.NET because its better. Its safe and free to download so you can ask a parent if you can download it. And It usually takes practice - - I have been recolouring for a year. So, just keep practising and I gaurentee you shall get better. I can take requests you know? Ivy 19:01, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes it open. I'm have to kinda re-write it though...Red the hedgehog 11:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I have a page for nicole on here already if you want to put info in it but if you edit anything i already have, i will be REALLY PISSED. Surge the Lion 23:22, June 9, 2011 (UTC) one page, its easier that way Ouka-noir 15:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) which ones and for what porpus? Ouka-noir 16:43, June 10, 2011 (UTC) i suggest putting the links for the characters on ur reply Twilight Rebelion Later! I'm in the midst of making the following characters ones with the * by them are finished. Nicole the cat*, Sly the hedgehog*, Katniss the swallow, Rue the humming bird, Bishop the german shepard, Mallow the rabbit, Cyber the echidna, Nyx the cuger, Nile the dragon, Rex the tiger, Sky the hawk, more to come Sorry. I just don't have time! GAHHHH!!! sorry, had to get that out of my system. Ouka-noir 18:14, June 10, 2011 (UTC) if you have a suggestion for a character, just ask. here's the link for the catagory page http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Twilight_Rebelion The twilight rebelion is an organization of mobians trying to deafeat a group of mobian/demons who took over a place called Twilight Country. Thus they created the Twilight Rebelion to stop them before they spread to other countries and cities. Their leaders are Nicole and Sly. Co-captins are Katniss, Rue and Bishop. The computer wizs are Mallow, Cyber and Nyx. Then there are the followers which there are many of; the only one from the country of Twilight is Nicole, thus she is a great aspect because she knows the land better than anyone. Ouka-noir 19:12, June 10, 2011 (UTC) I hope you don't mind, but i made my character charm the echidna, your chara:amber the echidna, sisters since charm and tikal are sister... Red what paint format do u use for your pictures? they look really nice! Ouka-noir 18:35, June 20, 2011 (UTC) how do u use it to do that, i already have gimp2 Ouka-noir 19:34, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ......... thnx? by the way, you did her robotice arm wrong and u got the colors wrong as well.... sry i had to bring out the flaws in ur drawing :( Ouka-noir 01:21, June 23, 2011 (UTC) its fine, wat do you think of this pic i just did for my character Snake Eyes? My cat also died today, she was 19 years old Ouka-noir 02:57, June 23, 2011 (UTC) thnx, i made a few more pics of him last night, i was 2 bord Ouka-noir 16:09, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey I have 2 things. 1 is that did you see what an anon (somebody without an account but edits anyway), put on your character, Maniac the Hyena's page, if you didnt they put that Alison is a recolour and that the person who created her has no heart in creating characters because they are stupid or something. Which isnt true because All your characters are awesome =D. I deleted it and blocked the person so we shouldnt see any of that again. I also experienced them, they said Sarah was a putrid recolour of Cream - she is an old character. 2 is that I found out you had Gimp, and Im getting it when I get my new laptop in 2 weeks or something. So do you have any tips on it? IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 17:20, June 25, 2011 (UTC) I have seen lots of trolls, people erasing information and replacing it with innapropriate language, people spamming - even my brother broke our rules D=. Im gonna try and make our teacher do a lesson about gimp because we have it at school =D, Ive managed to make a friend suggest one cuz im like that. IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 09:23, June 26, 2011 (UTC) DISSREGARD THAT I'M A FURRY WHO LOVES THE COCK, and has no creativity. do ya? :3 do u wanna help wit the Shade the Alchemist story? well, u can suggest somethings and offer up some of ur chracters fo i can think about it, though i do have an idea fr the begining- ouka ill try to fit silver demon in, as long as u give me a link to his page.... cause i dont know who he is.... :3- ouka u mean Gin. Of course he's gonna be in it!!! I thought u meant a character of urs... :3 I actually have a pic of him- ouka yo gb? i like your new story, can i be in it?(its cool to say no) Red the hedgehog here, its not my best work you know that picture you posted of you with Gamerboy or something? If thats you then you look a like this kid who was in my class once O_o IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 11:24, August 3, 2011 (UTC) O_o freaky.... Luckily i got bored and made a diagram of whose who while back =D '' IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 17:27, August 3, 2011 (UTC)'' red,manuel the fox, and crash the hedgehog... look them up for info... BTW love the story so far!!! Red the hedgehog i like the story so far. Just a quick little thing, things between Nicole and Sly haven't been going so well because of their last few dates, read Twilight Rebelion Shadow of the Night to see why that is- ouka about the twilight rebelion story, i accidentally deleted part of the story when I was actually trying to add somethings into it, so just to let u know; new parts comin up. Twilight Rebelion's going to Tokyo!!!! A. Have u read my new story, Xion's Breakaway? B. I like how u mentioned chan-chan in the last chapter in ur roomates story and C...... Yea, I don't know what to say fr C, it just seems that there has to be a C after the A and B; Tee Hee :P- ouka thnx, u know the song breakaway right? Well i think it goes really well with this chara- ouka Contest As of today, I, Ouka-Noir have decided to host a contest. The requirments are to create a character of your choosing and you are aloud to recolor and use other characters as long as you ask the owner of the character first. I will post the results in one week, on Augest 13, 2011. The First place winner will get a story written by me about whom ever or whatever they want along with one picture of any characters of their choosing. Second place will get a picture of any character they want and third place will recive a character drawing for their main fanchara. Good luck to all who enter, Ouka-noir 17:29, August 6, 2011 (UTC) talkpage. It says that on the contest page- ouka hey, GB (hope u like the nickname) I made a pic last night that i want to show u, If u've read my Xion's Breakaway story, I'd better tell ya that this pic will appear in it at a certin point in the near future. I was going to add lightning lynx in, but decided against it.- Ouka thnx, by the way, u know how Team Destrutix is basically the rivals of Team Chaotix right? Well, Xion was dating Espio and is now dating Lightning (if u couldn't tell from the story that they were meant for each other) and now she's trying to choose between the team she's been with for a long time and the team that is offering her a chance at a new life. The reason she's bleeding is because Team Chaotix and Team Destrutix try to KILL each other and Xion was the one who made then knock it off.... after defeating a couple of dozen beasts who stood in her way. thus the claw mars and torn clothes- ouka (nice pic of gamerboy) A, contest results will be posted on the Ouka-Nori Contest page. B, when did u make that new user id? and C, my dad's taking me to get a new 3DS today!!!! Ouka-noir 22:23, August 12, 2011 (UTC) here's ur third place prize from the contest I was hosting, - Ouka-Noir just an idea, but maybe u should add in the detail about nicole's new look when Ivy asks the question. She cut her hair out of annoyance because of Sly's comment of Girl's with long hair should play the damsil in destress, she sort of broke up with him becasue of that then cut her hair up to her shoulder blade's ends. She was mad and I bet Nicole explains that to Ivy. - Ouka-noir 05:21, August 16, 2011 (UTC), just an idea I read the story and it KILLED me!!! I love how it ended, though I feel sorry for Rex and Tim.... Don't mess with Nicole when she's mad!- Ouka made the pic.... i couldn't add Bokkun in though... Sry. - Ouka I'm having trouble with making the video so here's a link to a video, just watch what he does in the video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pnIxDAutzSI Kamakazi Ghost 22:17, August 19, 2011 (UTC) CHAT'S LAAAAAGING get on the chat!!!- Ouka hey, my laptop hates chats.... sry... try starting one up and we'll see what happens- Ouka yea, i saw an Eeror with page warning on the page. U should check out my Ouka the Wolf page and Shiro Fireolf pages, they look pretty good... YAY!!!- Ouka try now ouka was a wolf recolored form tikal... now she looks more like a wolf to me. and i actually like pokemon too, i have diamond, leafgreen, ruby, emerald, platnium, heart gold (ds), soul silver (ds), pokemon explorers of sky, explorers of time, pokemon mystery doungen blue, pokemon black, pokemon white, pokemon rangers 1 2 and 3, pokemon battle revolution, pokepark, pokemon rumble and that's it.... I have a lot- Ouka and the wolf's name is Shiro (sh-ee-ro) Here you go lol, I told you i'd get it done by today =3 Pink-peril 17:52, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Can Ivy be in the Roomates 2, that would be funny considering how she acts in the live chat is how she acts normally, just more physchotic. XD And by pictures you mean just a picture of the character? IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 22:42, August 21, 2011 (UTC) hey, i read about ur character casting and was wondering if u could add Xion to it, here's a new pic of her i made especially for it. (I made it so that Xion is blind in her right eye if u can't tell, now she relies on kicks; u might want to check out her profile to read about her blindness)- Ouka (I like how she came out/ also a pic of her when she was twelve and after she was teased by some bullies who teased her blindness) Could Racquett and Felvin be in your Roomates 2 story? =D I'll help with pictures if you want too? Pink-peril 12:26, August 22, 2011 (UTC) alright, then why not add in Kurogane the Cat? Check out his page for the details and here's a pic fr u- Ouka hey, i know i already asked if u wanted to cast Xion and Kurogane and just to let u know, I think u should add Xion's pet/companion in as well, just minor parts like appearing on Xion's shoulder or popping up out of her bag or something like that and he always talks in third person like... Mokona wants Game-B's cookie!! (he calls Gamerboy Game-B because its funny and he plays around with names and nicknames alot, like Vy-Vy for Ivy and Timy-Roo for Tim) he's funny and cute. take a look at Xion's profile to see what ever else u need to know Hahaha, It looks great! =D Pink-peril 15:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) the chat still hates me... so when r u gonna start ur stroy? Is mokona gonna be in it... I bet Gamerboy will not like him much... Hee hee- Ouka can't wait to read it!!! And is Mokona gonna be in it? - Ouka just a bit of info, Mokona always sleeps with Xion because he likes it when she rolls around because he finds it like a roller coster or something like that and if Xion wants anything with gold, it would be to pay off the loan on her aunt's farm lands... Just an FYI- Ouka alright, but could u change the reason for her going to the mountain, plz! And one more thing, Xion's a lavender cat, not pink its okay, i really like how the story's going and how u portrayed Mokona. Can't wait to read the next chapter. And, just an idea, maybe they are faced with a group of demons that are trying to get the gold so they can please their master. and then there should be a fight of the sorts- Ouka hey, sry but i don't think I could do that... it seems a bit hard and for a more experianced artist who for now isn't me... also got some new pics of mokona!!- Ouka Hey! I love the Roomates so far! Can I just request something - That Ivy jokes more often, gets angrier easily, and threatens people with her axe =? IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 22:58, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh and I forgot - we can edit it cant we? Ill just add it to the story if thats the case (my memory sucks) ^ ^ IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 22:59, August 28, 2011 (UTC) good story, but I'm sorry that i can't make that picture, I tried to find a pic fr the recolor but found nothing that could help me in doing it- ouka i must have missed this because i was out and i have no idea whats going on. im going to miss you a lot and if you want to stay in touch like with ouka then ill give you my email adress. ill be looking at your youtube account. good luck in whatever you do in the future IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 15:40, August 29, 2011 (UTC) hey, i got an idea fr what happens next in the story ur doing. Maybe while they're making a plan to get the gold and what to do next, both Xion and Mokona suddenly flinch and look around as though something is wrong and when one of the group asks, maybe Belku or Gamerboy or someone notices that Xion's blind eye has become slitted like a cat's eye and she's looking around with one hand at her sword (which no one noticed at first) and she says We've got company. The bad kind if I'm correct.- Ouka i will when i get an idea fr the next chapter yea, i will when a fight scene comes to mind.... Whenever that will be... So hows ur story goin? ill get around to it after dinner and find a pic or u could find one and I'll do it from there if u'd like... just find a pic of... Sonic (?) and bokkun that u like, put it on my talk page and ill do the pic hey, u should try this site to look for the picture... More of Xion's breakaway to come here ya go :3 ur drawing is set, shaded and ready, I still want u to e-mail me at my yahoo account- Ouka u could e-mail me (look at the mokona pic... he wants u to!!!) and u could tell me how much u like my chapter 4 of Xion's breakaway so far... and : Tōhō Seiryū is the name of her katana she can summon; the name means Azure Dragon and it channels her electricity- Ouka i used from the sonic comics fr the monkey character and the other two robots r other badniks form the archiesonic comics... here's a link to them Roster Robot (meant to type rooster), monkey robot, and rabbit robot Don't mess with Xion when she her sword around- Ouka it's similar to ur Roomates stories except it's gonna be about the mobians of Angle Island High School. Prom, gym, love, dates, break ups, gossip, science fair, big tests, the first day, spring break, winter break and the lot; im gonna start on it later on.. and the chat does suck after awhile... it hates me is all. Also im gonna make a page for Neon and Emy later on- Ouka well, how about they get lucky with some snags and catch some food to eat and right when they're eating, Xion's right eyes does what i told u about earlier and she stands to her feet with one hand on her sword. Then twelve large ice demons in the form of wolves with needle spiked fur jump out of the woods and attack the group, forcing them to fight. I like how it looks in my head- Ouka Hey Gamerboy Ive done the picture! IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 16:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) hey, i read ur new addition to the roomates story and i liked how it went.... I bet Kurogane freaked the freak out.... hee hee... I hope Belku survived that... fall? I added more to my xion's breakaway story, u should read it sometime... :3- Ouka i like ur newest addiction! It's sweet, very nice- Ouka finally got to that request you asked for a while back... its not my best work because its free handed- Ouka About the Roomates 2 Video I am interested, I will get the pics done ASAP Kamakazi Ghost 12:32, September 5, 2011 (UTC) ill try to get them done in time, but it will take a while to do them; u can also use the pics on their pages- ouka Here's the pics, it may not be my best work. But I think they look pretty good and it only took an hour and a half! Sorry about how much space this took btw. Kamakazi Ghost 14:07, September 5, 2011 (UTC) i got a few of em done... only one more to do... yea!!!- ouka kurogane 1.PNG kurogane 2.PNG kurogane 3.PNG kurogane and xion.PNG xion 17.PNG xion 18.PNG xion 19.PNG thnx!!! It took me most of the morning and i finished the last one - ouka hey, i looked at ur youtube videos and saw that u liked wicked... I LOVE that play, saw it twice!!! Nice job and r u gonna use the defying gravity song for one? I LOVED that song most of all of them- Ouka hey, just to answer your question, Kurogane is a vegitarian but will kill so his family and friends will eat and Xion is a skilled hunter so she can catch food even in a blizzerd or in a desert or anything like that... and Mokona doesn't eat at all Ouka-noir 19:06, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gamerboy I have some probelms featuring wigglies on the chat so sorry about leaving D= IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 21:21, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Im gonna try again so come of if ya like. Also thanks for reminding me about defying gravity now I cant stop watching your Defying Gravity video - Im hooked =D (No wonder triple Baka is moi theme) IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 21:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Ugh these bloody wigglies are stopping me from messaging D=< IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 21:52, September 10, 2011 (UTC) I think I should leave the chat im getting attacked my wigglies IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 21:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) hey, just a q, but, when r u gonna do the video or add a chapter or something to your story? And when r u gonna add the idea i had?... today a cat scratched my hand when a kid was being mean to it and it looks like a vampire bit me... a little one i mean...- Ouka The chat hates my right now =< IvyTheHedgehog - Stupid and proud since 2000 22:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) a, its the idea where they leave the cabin to find some shelter further up the mountain before the storm returns and wind up finding demons instead. b, ill get to work on the Dr. Ivo pic. c, im not pissed off at u, take ur time... if i was rushed on something id punch them very hardly in the kidney... hoping they wont throw up blood. d, a cat SCRATCHED ME AND IT LOOKS LIKE A VAMPIRE BIT ME!!!!!- Ouka (Mokona looks cute in this pic!!!) hey, i made the pic u requested by my dumb computer didn't save it right... im sry.. I cant repeat that drawing... WAHHHHHHHH!!! (sobs uncontrolably)- Ouka.. =(